Il n'était pas que mon frère !
by LuluChow
Summary: " Il n'était pas que mon frère " est ma première fanfiction. Elle n'est pas forcement une happy end mais vaut le coup d'être lut.


**Auteur :** LuluChow

**Petite Note :** Les personnages d'Itachi de Sasuke et de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas mais ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** On ne parle pas vraiment de couple mais je dirais Itachi x Sasu ou bien Naru x Sasu

**Petite Note2 :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas FORCEMMENT une happy end.

**Maintenant place à « Il n'était pas que mon frère ! »**

Il marchait dans sa grande demeure sans vraiment rechercher quelques choses, enfin qui sait ? Il avait un peignoir bleu nuit légèrement trop grand pour lui et des chaussons également trop grand pour lui. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'âme ni de vie. Son regard était vide. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le canapé et alors que les souvenirs refaisaient surfaces il se mit à pleuré, recroqueviller sur lui-même.  
Il se réveilla dans une position inconfortable sous un meuble frappé par les rayons du soleil, qui, malgré les rideaux fermés depuis des mois arrivaient à venir dans sa maison. _Leur_ maison. Il voulut se retenir de pleurer une énième fois mais se fut vain. Sa faisait maintenant 4 mois que son grand frère, Itachi Uchiha était mort. Sa lui avait fait un choque et depuis ne sortait plus de la demeure des Uchiha.  
Non Sasuke Uchiha, car oui il s'appelait comme cela, n'était pas dépressifs ou quoi que se soit. Il avait tout perdue : sa famille, ses professeurs, le don d'aimer et en plus de sa son frère. Son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki venait cependant prendre de ses nouvelles pour s'assurer qu'il était encore envie et qu'il n'allait pas se suicider. Plus d'une fois il l'avait prit en train de se tailler les veines, d'essayer de se pendre ou encore de sauter. Naruto n'allait sûrement pas laisser celui qu'il aimait se tuer, il ne pourrait pas survivre.  
Encore aujourd'hui il lui rendait visite avec de quoi manger, si il ne l'obligeait pas à manger il se laisserait mourir à coup sûr. Il suppliait à Naruto de le laisser partir, il ne tenait pas à la vie et voulait le rejoindre. Mais interdiction pour Naruto de le laisser partir. Sinon, il allait se tuer mais il tenait trop à la vie pour le faire.  
Sachant que Sasuke n'allait pas ouvrir même si il frapperait à la porte il avait fait un double des clefs et c'est comme sa qu'il se retrouva chez Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était un peu plus caché sous le meuble du fait qu'on ne pouvait pas le voire mais Naruto le connaissait assez bien pour savoir où il se cachait. Il se força donc à sourire et le tira de son trou. Il avait réussit à se rendormir.

Quand il se réveilla, Naruto était à ses coter dans sa chambre. Naruto lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux.  
« Va te laver en attendant je te ferais à manger. » Avait-il lancé sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.  
Il l'avait poussé dans la salle de bain et était redescendu pour préparer le repas. Pendant qu'il se douchait il réfléchissait. Il avait peut-être pas tord. Il devait peut-être tournés la page. Tss. C'était tellement facile de dire sa. Quand il sortit de la douche et qu'il descendit les escaliers le sol était propre comme jamais, tout était ranger et Naruto nettoyait la table se qui impressionna Sasuke.

**« Comment as-tu réussit à faire sa en si peu de temps ?  
- ''Si peu de temps'' ? Reprit Naruto en rigolant légèrement. Tu as passé plus de 2 heures et demi dans la douche. »**

Sasuke se força à sourire et regarda le sol. Sans doute. Il avait dut se perdre de nouveaux dans ses pensées. Ils se mirent finalement à table après que Naruto l'ait forcé à manger. Plusieurs mois s'écoulaient comme sa et Sasuke allait de plus en plus mal. Il se souvenait de tout ses bons moment qu'il avait passés avec son frère jusqu'à se que ses mots de têtes se firent plus insistants. Sasuke l'avait donc forcé à aller voire un médecin. Il s'avérait en faite que le plus grand des deux frères avait une tumeur au cerveau incurable. Sa avait été un choque pour Sasuke qui refusait qu'il meure. Ils s'étaient promis de vivre ensembles le plus longtemps possibles et voilà que son frère mourrait à 30 ans ! Il était trop jeune.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se rappelait du beau sourire de son frère. Il lui arrivait depuis quelques temps d'oublier son visage ou sa voix. Il lui arrivait cependant d'appeler sur son portable pour pouvoir entendre sa voix qui lui manquait tant.  
Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas se quitter et voilà qu'il l'avait lâché. Ce n'était qu'un sale menteur ! Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux, ses jeux de provocation qui leur faisaient du bien à eux deux, ses câlins, ses petites attentions, ses mots doux dès le matin… Tout lui manquait. Il n'avait pas sut profiter et voilà le résultat. Il était partit de se monde alors qu'il avait encore plein de chose à découvrir.

**« Sasuke ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? »** Naruto lui ramena sur terre avec sa question plus que stupide. En ce moment même avait-il l'air d'aller bien ? Il avait perdu se qui comptait le plus pour lui : Son frère mais également son unique amour. Il ne tenu pas longtemps avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras protecteur et rassurant de Naruto. Il avait beau avoir 25 ans, il pleurait, parfaitement.  
Plusieurs mois passèrent et Naruto venait toujours rendre visite à Sasuke mais se jour était spéciale. Naruto allait avoir 25 ans, il s'était donc décider à lui avouer ses sentiments. Sasuke était assit sur le canapé et regardait le sol jusqu'à se que Naruto arrive. Il lui avait accordé un pauvre sourire.

**« Salut Sasu' ! »** Avait-il lancé avant de s'asseoir à ses coter. Il avait les joues légèrement rougit par la honte ou la gêne qui sait et balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles.  
**« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. »** Avoua Sasuke en toute sincérité.  
**« D-Depuis quelques années… J-Je me suis rendu compte de... Mes sentiments pour toi… Je ne te voyais plus comme mon meilleur ami mais comme la personne que j'aime ! » **Au fil de sa phrase il avait accéléré et avait fermé les yeux, honteux de lui avouer mais soulager de lui dire se qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
Sasuke sourit légèrement à Naruto, il savait que Naruto l'aimait mais ne lui avait jamais rien dit de peur de lui faire peur. En voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Naruto se releva et plaqua Sasuke contre le canapé pour l'embrasser. Sasuke repensa à son frère et en foutue une à Naruto pour qu'il le laisse mais celui-ci revint à la charge en embrassant son cou.

**« Laisse moi te prouver mon amour Sasuke…  
- J-Je ne peux pas !  
- Ah ouais ? A cause d'Itachi ?! Mais ton frère est mort ! Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie ! Il n'est plus à tes basket tu dois être content non ? »**

S'en était trop. Sasuke poussa violemment Naruto, pour ne pas dire qu'il le projeta en l'air et ses larmes reprirent aussitôt. Il regarda Naruto et vint lui en foutre une de plus belle. Il était littéralement en larmes.

**« Il était également mon amant ! Je l'aimais et il m'aimait ! »** Réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots avant de reprendre de plus belle **« Et encore maintenant je l'aime ! »** Il partit en courant laissant un Naruto incrédule au sol. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la relation des deux frères ou des deux amants qui avaient tout fait pour cacher leur amour incestueux. A l'aube, il ne restait plus d'Uchiha, le dernier descendant avait été retrouvé mort noyer. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait enfin rejoindre son amour et ce n'était pas plus mal. Cependant, le corps de l'Uzumaki demeurait introuvable. On ne savait même pas s'il était mort, une chose était sûr, il avait blessé son bien aimé et s'en voulait.

**The end**


End file.
